Dominance
by e-x-arcs-thrill
Summary: The small interest Bossun gave him grows to a somewhat unbearable level. AgataXBossun! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I was planning on making a SwitchXBossun fic. But that will come later on because I'm currently addicted with this pairing since it's so thrilling! The two leaders of a student aid group.

I loved how they clashed in the tournament...and even though Bossun lost, he had fun. \(.)/ Plus the way he looked at Bossun that one time...it inspired me to make a fic about them.

This will be about three chapters long. And I am planning to put a lemon or two.

Warning! **I do not own Sket Dance! **wink~ plus this is a Yaoi fanfic, **AgataXBossun** to be exact!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two siblings were yet again home alone as their parents were working late. Saaya was watching the same romance drama that she just got hooked on. Sitting on the coach, she was focused deeply on the television. Her brother was on the counter yet again observing his seemingly love-struck sister.<p>

'I wonder what's happening with those two.' His mind drifted towards Tsubaki. 'I hope he's not doing stupid…' He got a chance to open up his thoughts as the drama went for a commercial.

"Saaya, how is your relationship with him?"

Saaya quickly turned her head. "W-What?" Her face was a shade of red.

"So, anything interesting?"

Saaya rolled her eyes towards the television. "We're just friends…" She quickly turned the question back to Agata. "How about nii-san? Anyone that interests you?"

Agata's eyes widen for a second. The first thing that popped up of his head was golden eyes, that distinct red cap, a pair of goggles, and that confident smile. He smiled and looks right back at his younger sister. "I guess there is that guy…but it isn't what you would call love." He jumped right at the end, not wanting his sister to misunderstand.

"I am okay with nii-san liking anyone he wants to." No, she was actually excited to about the 'interested in a guy' thing. "Don't worry, I will support you, nii-san!" She gave sparkling eyes at him obviously telling him to describe who he was interested in.

Agata just gave a sigh of defeat. "He's shorter than me. He's quite hard-headed but really dependable. He has the confident look that would make anyone try to dominate him." He made it vague, it was on purpose but he thought he actually got the description right.

Saaya was now focused on her brother and ignored the drama that just finished as she was too busy. "I see." She was confident she knew who it was. 'That Tsubaki…Bossun's twin!'

And so the misunderstanding went further.

* * *

><p>He wondered. When did he start looking at Bossun that way? He did find him quite interesting but he has this strange charm that made the president somewhat attracted. What he said to Saaya was true, especially the thing about making someone dominate him. He was a lot like his younger twin, but Tsubaki was so obedient while Bossun was like the wind, free and brought comfort to people he met. That wild personality…what would the boy be like if he was tamed? He tried breaking him by beating him in the tournament. He was already sure of his victory and was really planning to disband their little club, but the game was much more thrilling than he thought and decided it would be a shame to lose the club. Even though he won, it did not stop Bossun's surge.<p>

But the things that were hindering Agata were those two sidekicks of his. The legendary Onihime obviously likes him. Was it out of gratitude of saving her from her shell or had she really fallen for him? The more annoying one was the computer guy, Switch it was. He also sticks by Bossun…was it also because of gratitude? But he looked at Bossun sometimes in a different way a friend would normally do.

The two mostly made fun of him, making him look stupid to everyone. To him, it just seems like a plot for no one else to fall for the boy. He knew because he would do the same.

* * *

><p>It was so boring being the only one in the Student Council office...the others were patrolling the school, but he needed to finish the paperwork. One of them though, had something written on it that got his attention. A smile came to his lips. Pushing the call button on the Student Council broadcast, he paged a certain raven-haired teen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then, what does the great President need me with?" Bossun said with a lack of interest. He never really did wish to have anything to do with the student council…except for beating them.<p>

Agata just pushed on. "You do know the festival is coming up?"

Crossing his arms, he turns his view towards the president. "And?"

"Every club gives their own attraction."

Bossun quickly gives a semi-glare towards Agata. 'Does he want to compete with us? It's normally Tsubaki who would initiate the fight…'

"Since Sket-dan has only three members why don't we collaborate on this one?" He just beamed a smile towards the smaller teen, who was speechless and downright surprised.

"W-What?"

"A café." Agata quickly stated. "We could easily get others to work for the Student Council but that would mean they were to abandon their own club's attraction."

"Why should WE—"

"Sket-dan helps anyone in need, correct?" His eyes penetrates the red-capped lad. "And we'll make sure to compensate you well."

Bossun didn't mind the latter, but he did mind the first comment. It was so like Agata to find a loophole to make him move. "I get it!" Bossun quickly agrees, turns around and goes for the door.

He only opened the door slightly before a hand rests above his own and closes the door again. He was about to turn but Agata's other arm caged him between the door and the older male's body. "What?" He made sure not to sound threatened but some of that feeling gushed out of his voice.

Leaning towards the boy's ear, "Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing." He breathily whispers to him, seeing the boy shiver. Maybe it would be okay to tease him more.

This action puzzled Bossun yet also angered him. This president always thought he could play with him. He hated that personality of his. But why is he affected by it…the thoughts faded away as a wet muscle traced his earlobe, unconsciously opening his mouth and gave out a small whimper. The hands trapping him withdrew. He gave himself a few seconds to regain composure and left the room without looking back.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know a bit short but the next is quite long so be prepared!<p>

About my Star Driver fics...they will be updated eventually this July, after the final exams!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains yaoi (AgataXBossun)...you are warned. Other than that, enjoy reading!

_No, you forgot something_.

Switch! I'm sorry! I don't own Sket Dance or it's characters! And before you start, italicized sentences is when Sitch thinks or speaks. If you're confused, feel free to say.

Thank you to all of you reviews. Every single review makes me happy. I might have made a lot of mistakes since I rushed this...but oh, well!

Enjoy.!

* * *

><p>"What did ya just say! Collaborating with the Student Council?" Himeko exclaimed as soon as Bossun returned and explained what happened. "Did you knock your head or something?—" Her sentence died out when she turned to see Bossun with a confused look on his face. Bossun you look like you saw a ghost…" Himeko quickly placed her hand on the boy's forehead. The boy was flushed a bit but it seems he was okay since the temperature wasn't out of the ordinary.<p>

Bossun pushed her hand away. "I'm fine. Besides, a request is a request, even if it's from him."

"_This is unlike you, Bossun. What happened to the feud?_" Switch typed and still had that unmoving face. He lied. He was actually all for it, wanting another challenge.

"It's fine! We'll just beat them at their own game!" Bossun smirked as that idea perked him up. His energy seemed to also light up the two. "We'll make sure the success of their attraction would be because of us!"

"_Roger!_"  
>"Roger!"<p>

* * *

><p>"With Sket-dan?" Tsubaki exclaimed.<p>

"Now, now, calm down, Tsubaki-kun. It might turn out to be fun." Mimori commented in her seat.

Daisy was giving out bad vibes but it immediately faded. "I'm fine with it as long as the president orders it."

"Besides maybe the president is planning something interesting." Shinba added.

"Ka ka ka, it's fine! We lack members…and it would be great if Tsubaki and Fujisaki would spend more time together."

"I see!" Tsubaki slid back to his seat. 'The president is really thoughtful.'

"Mimori, have you gotten what I've asked for?" Agata asks and waited for her reply.

She gave a peace sign. "No problem. Since their twins I think it will fit them perfectly!"

Tsubaki had his sight back and forth the president and Mimori. "E-Eh? What is it, president?" He stopped his gesture as Mimori pulled a box from below and placed it on her table.

Standing up, she opened it and revealed two…frilly dresses. "I even made sure you two have matching outfits!"

What is with this development…

* * *

><p>The Sket-dan was invited to the Student council room for fitting.<p>

As they entered, Bossun cracked and laughed out loud, choking at times when he tried to talk. "Bwahahaha! It looks good on you Tsubaki!" He had that idiotic expression on his face as he held his stomach and pointed at the funniest thing he saw this day. The others in the room were also laughing, except Switch, who was making a ridiculous laughing sound effect on his computer and Daisy, who just had that poker-face. The other student council members were just chuckling or giggling.

Tsubaki was giving him the death glare but it eased into a smirk. He remembered something good. "Don't worry, Fujisaki." He pulled the said person by the collar and into the small space provided as a dressing room.

By the time they got inside, all sorts of sounds could be heard. Metal clashing, glass breaking, was that barking they just heard?

"Let go! No way! There is NO way I'm going out in THIS!" Bossun struggled but Tsubaki had finally pushed him out the curtain.

Himeko started laughing. HARD. "You look ridiculous, Bossun!"

Switch just continued the laughing sound effect and was that a smile on his face?

"SHUT UP!" He pointed to Tsubaki who was just beside him. "Why do have the exact same dress as him?"

"Everybody loves the twin kink." Shinba encouraged. "And besides you guys look…pffft…okay."

"Shinba-san!" Tsubaki scolded as the guy turned his head to give a small laugh.

"That's it! I'm taking this off!" And then it came to mind. Why were they the only ones doing the fitting?

"Everyone, you're clothes are here." Mimori motioned to the table with beautiful white boxes. "You're names are already on them."

It's true! It's gold printing!

* * *

><p>"What is with the wig!" Bossun shrieked as he removed the long wig and threw it on the floor. "You guys just love messing with us, don't you?" He stood up for him and his brother, who couldn't complain because it was the president's idea.<p>

"Just wear it! Do you not have the guts to do it, Fujisaki?" Agata dared. He knew the boy didn't like that. Somehow, he knew how the boy would tick.

"It's just a wig!" Bossun proclaims and puts the long black locks back on.

"I forgot. We need to go the market! We need sponsors for ingredients, accessories, supplies." Shinba notified the group.

"I can easily—"

"Mimorin, it's better to get it on our own!" Shinba quickly suggested before the girl could finish.

"Then, Fujisaki and I'll stay here. I need to discuss something."

The Student Council members just obliged while the three Sket-Dan members were skeptical. Was he going to challenge Bossun again? Not that he was one to back out! The twins removed their get up.

"See ya, Switch, Himeko!"

The two were kind of uneasy leaving their leader with the president. Himeko pulled the boy by his collar. "Don't pick a fight." Himeko whispered to him.

"_Well then, let's go, Mom. I'm sure our child will behave himself_."

"You're still bringing that act up?" He pointed to Switch as the group left.

Minutes passed and Bossun grew tired of putting up the "be ready to accept another challenge attitude." Why did he stay for anyway? "So, what did you want to talk about?" Bossun got up to the desk and scanned the contents on it as the other just kept looking out the window. He was bored…he should have gone with Himeko and the others.

"Huh? Oh, that was just an excuse." He said never looking away from the scenery outside.

"Hah?"

"Tsubaki mostly does the inspections and daily routes in school. I do it sometimes but I handle most of the paperwork."

'Where did that come from?' Bossun just continued listening but wanted to comment on how he suddenly started a conversation. Oh, he saw him looking at his desk. "You still have a lot to finish…"

"Ka ka ka, it's not a big deal! I finish the paperwork faster than the other Student Council." He lied…he just didn't feel like doing it at the moment.

Bossun sat down on the president's chair. "Then, you don't mind if I do it?" After all, he was bored…he would normally just lie around but he wasn't with Himeko or Switch, so he didn't. He couldn't let Agata be _all that_. If he wants to beat him, he must be able to do everything the other can. Okay, that may just be his own speculation and pride but it still made him feel better.

"Sure." Agata went to him and explained everything about what he should accept or decline or put on hold. He smirked as the boy learned fast and only needed a minute to understand him.

* * *

><p>"Even I can do this!" Bossun clearly told out loud as he signed paper after paper, never forgetting to read it first before doing so, of course. Why did it feel like it was somehow uncomfortable in the room?<p>

The president chuckled at this. "Well, your brother mostly does all the work though." He stood behind his chair, witnessing the things outside. Turning his view back to the working Bossun, he removed all absurdity in himself and the room. "Working hard…"

Bossun somehow took that as an insult. "This is noth—" He was unable to continue writing as the president took hold of his hand. He turned towards the taller male but, Agata had already eased in the space between them in the blink of an eye, a few centimeters separating their faces. The last things he saw were those predatory eyes and proud smile.

…_E-e—_

"…Then how about something else…" He mumbled before placing a kiss on the other boy's lips.

…_Eh_…._?..._

Pushing the taller male away, he quickly placed the back of his palm on his lips. A blush on his face said his expression. He was rewarded with a chuckle that went between joking and ridiculing something. Not liking what just happened, he gave back a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" He stood up and backed away a bit. The glare failed as his face was red and his voice stuttered.

"Adorable." Agata commented, not caring of the wrath forming in front of him. With Bossun's hand still in his own, he gestured it to his lips, grazing soft skin. "I'm not joking."

That seriousness on his face just made Bossun more confused. He didn't want this awkward atmosphere. "What…do you mean?"

"Do you understand?"

Avoiding Agata's eyes, he quickly stood up. "I…I need to go!" He informed, wanting the other to let go of him.

"Where? The others aren't back yet."

"W-Washroom!" He quickly pulled back his hand and rushed out the room.

* * *

><p>Going inside the boy's washroom, he sighed. He really didn't need to go to the washroom. He just needed to have someplace to think, because he couldn't in that room with Agata. What was wrong with that guy? Maybe he was playing with him…wanting to see him all confused and messed up. Going to the sink, he removed his cap and goggles and washed his face. He needed to cool down. Looking back up into the mirror, he gave out a yelp as Agata was just suddenly behind him.<p>

"You done?" The tone of his was voice unreadable as he just leaned his back on the wall and faced Bossun directly using the mirror's reflection.

'S-Since when?' He tried his best not to sound or look too shocked or confused, as that would give the other a chance to…to do what exactly? Since a while ago, it's like Agata was making him show weakness…making him off guard. What did he want? "Ah, I just needed to cool off." He grabbed his cap and went to the door. He grabbed the handle and…huh…it wasn't opening. Before he ever had the chance to ask or even turn around, the most likely suspect had caged him to the door…just like last time.

Huskily, Agata whispers to him. "The door has a lock outside and inside. Both have a different key, so you won't be getting out here for a while." For once, he was glad with Mimori's extravagance.

Was it so fun messing with him? "What is your problem?" Bossun forcefully shoved the president away and turned to face him. The president had already grabbed both of his wrists right after. The push had little effect as they were face to face again like a while ago…he could see the other inching closer to him. His eyes had hunger in them…he felt it, it had the same intensity as that time… "L-Let go." He weakly said, the stare pinning him down made him feel frail.

That small voice made Agata back a bit. But, even though he seemingly asked nicely…quite cutely more so for him, he had already told him before… "I won't let you go." He had a nasty personality.

* * *

><p>This was...a compromising position…Agata thought. He leaned to the wall farthest from the door. His clothed chest was leaned on by Fujisaki's half bare back, his uniform off and his shirt more than halfway up. His hands dipped inside the unbuckled shorts, grabbing the smaller boy's erection making him gasp.<p>

A hand gave a slow stroke from the base to the tip. Two fingers eased and rubbed the slit. "Haa—S-Stop! Mmh-aahhaah…" His hands went to rest on the other's arms, still trying to push them away but his body was becoming limp as strange sensations travelled throughout his body and his brain.

Agata continued, wanting to hear more and more he heard. His other hand pulled down the frustrating garment. It fell on the floor with the buckle clashing making a sound.

He felt cold on his lower body part, and realized that he was all skin except for his shirt. He reddened in embarrassment. Of all the people, he was doing it this kind of thing with…with…all thoughts were discarded as he was stroked faster, harder…pleasure going through his spine, heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He threw his head up, leaning more on the taller guy. He left his mouth open reflexively, sounds escaping. He was going to…he wanted to…

Agata loved every minute of it. The boy had stopped struggling and just reacted to every touch…He felt the erection in his hand twitch, and stroked him on a faster pace, while his other hand massaged the sacs. "Come, _Yuusuke_."

Bossun's eyes widened for second at the sound his name. His body obeyed, as he arched forward. His hips pushed towards the hand, as he screamed his release and white clouded his vision. He fell backwards breathing heavily, his vision blurry and his body limp.

Agata made the half-conscious boy sit as he wiped and put his clothes back on. He would really want to continue but…not yet. He would want his full consent. Even what just happened was a mistake, a mistake he couldn't help making.

"W-Why…" Bossun muttered as he embraced himself after putting his unbuttoned shirt back on. He wanted to stay calm…but the truth was what had happened and there was no way he could stay calm. Normally, what would happen next was…

Reading his thoughts and the scarlet hue in his face, Agata tried to reassure the other. "I won't." He stood up and went for the door. "Hurry, Fujisaki. They'll be back soon." He smirks

"Eh?" He was surprised that the other acted like nothing happened. But what else was he supposed to do? Nothing came to mind and he just found himself following the older teen.

Silence surrounded them until they went back to the student council room. Bossun continued to finish the papers while Agata just gazed outside the window but mostly steals a glance from the other.

Bossun knew he was being stared at…more like it was on purpose so he could notice. Really, the more confusing and awkward their situation was becoming. 'First, the guy was being all competitive…then he became suspicious and sneaky…and then…then…' the mental images of the unexpected rendezvous came flashing back very fast. He was amazed at how he wasn't freaking out like he would usually do. Does that mean he, himself, didn't mind? 'N-No! He is a guy!' Maybe it was just hormones and coincidence coming together…

"Oh, they're back." Agata informs loudly and cheerfully at the sound of footsteps nearing the room. Just in time, he hears Fujisaki put down the pen, showing that he's done with the paperwork. "You know, Fujisaki, you can come back anytime."

Bossun reacted just as soon as the others went inside. "Haah?" He said with a weird tone making the others jump a bit in surprise.

"Kaichou? What's wrong, Fujisaki?" Tsubaki went inside, not wavering…maybe not even able to read the atmosphere of the room. "Kaichou, here are the list of the stores that are willing to help us."

Getting the handout the other gave, Agata reads the list. "It looks good. Thanks, Tsubaki-chan."

Bossun got up, trying not to look flustered. "Switch, Himeko, let's go." He kept walking and went past his two friends as he got out the door.

"Bossun, wait up!" Himeko ran after the raven-haired boy, and so did Switch, not before giving the president a suspicious look.

'Seems like he's on to me.' Agata thought half-heartedly. There was nothing Specs could do anyway. It seems as though he has a chance. Normally, a person would smack the person who attacks them in _any way_, Bossun didn't, more like, he even showed a cute side.

"Did you have fun?" Mimori asked, making the others look at them.

"Yeah."

Everyone except the two grew curious… 'What happened?'

* * *

><p>Ah, I'm done! I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes since I rushed. The anime finally showed the Pixie Garden battle! I'm so happy. Agata is scary but so thrilling!<p>

Anyway, thank you for reading...I'm already thinking of what's gonna happen next chapter but, Ai-kon is around the corner, so I can't concentrate! But I'll do my best. Next up, is my Star Driver fics.

Please review if you can...


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry about being soo late...University started again and I wanted to have fun before summer ended! Anyway, I'm thinking of making an Ao no Exorcist fanfiction next after I complete this fic and get ahead with my Star Driver fics...**

**Warning...Agata/Bossun...but don't worry, no smut this chapter! Wahaha, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Using the classroom near the Student Council, both groups were already adorning the room to make it look like the desirable café anyone would want to go into. Everything was dandy…except for the silence between the two leaders.<p>

Bossun kept on working on his large origami piece for the front of their café, using certain colors of origami paper. Even in deep thought, he could easily manage to do it. His mind was a mess since yesterday. He never did understand why that happened. If it had been a joke, then it had gone too far. But someone like Agata, he knew, would never take a joke too far that it would make both of them go silent, whenever they were in a room together or even 2 meters away.

"Wow, Bossun!" Himeko went to his side, noticing the almost finished piece. "It's so cute!"

Others followed her suit as their gaze stopped at the _sculpture_.

"Maa, how lovely." Mimori was the first to say her praise.

"HNS – Hontou ni subarashii (It truly is wonderful)" Daisy said with a straight face.

Shinba gave a small chuckle. "How rare for even Daisy-chan to like something…but I guess this is to her liking."

"_As expected of our Bossun_."

"Ah, I guess I'll acknowledge your skill, Fujisaki!" Tsubaki stubbornly stated to his brother.

"Of course, it's all about natural talent! But…why did we decide on doing a teddy bear?" Bossun directly asked the Student Council.

"It's all good. Cute things attract a lot of customers." Agata finally walked towards them after he fixed the tables' arrangements.

The two share a long stare…until Bossun quickly turns away and continues to finish his life-size 3D origami teddy. Everyone feels the awkwardness and went back to work on their own chore.

Agata just shrugs and went back to business. Sitting on a lounge chair he brought inside the room, he yawned loudly and made himself comfortable. Purposely, he had placed his chair at the opposite side of Bossun's workspace. He knew the boy was still confused and uncomfortable with what had happened but he couldn't help but keep on watching him…even from afar like this. A curve approaches his lips as he observed how Bossun worked on his artwork…how relaxing…until…

Tsubaki stood in front of his vision, blocking his delightful view. "Kaichou, don't tell me you just brought your chair just so you could take a nap?"

"Come on, Tsubaki, I'm just taking a short break. No need to be so uptight." He lazily said while wishing nothing except for his vice president to move out of the way of his line of sight.

"Done~" Bossun chirped. "Hey, Tsubaki, help me carry this outside." Calling out to his twin, he crouched to hold onto the base.

"Is it that heavy?" Tsubaki asked walking up to him.

"Not that much. But I'm more worried it might get damaged if only one person carried it."

"I understand."

Not being known to the two, the others are conversing in a corner, giggling and talking about the twins. Of course, it was still a hot topic and they couldn't just ignore to tease the two on their relationship.

Agata somehow drifted his thoughts back to his sister. 'I haven't talked to Tsubaki about Saya since then. I need to do an update.' These thought were pushed aside as he heard an irritated bawl.

"Hey, you're going to rip it! Be more careful!" Bossun's voice...

"You're putting it down too slow! I didn't know you were such a weakling."

"What did you say, Tsu-baka?"

And they ended up in an insult fight…The others sighed as their plot to try and deepen the brother relationship has been foiled. Agata just chuckled. Their relationship was fine as it is...

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it!" Himeko shouted out in her normal accent, making everyone in the room jump and put all their attention towards her. "What is wrong with you two? Did you fight or something?" She states as she points from Agata to Bossun. She was fed up with the awkward feeling in the room whenever they interact.<p>

For a whole minute, not a peep was heard after her outburst.

Shinba strode towards the blonde. "I agree with her. Moreover the atmosphere is so heavy…"

"Really? I can't seem to see what's wrong."

Shinba just smiled at her. "That's just you, Mimorin…"

"I also don't see anything wrong."

"That's because you're you, Tsubaki-chan." Shinba said as a matter of fact. Tsubaki just gave a confused look not really getting what Shinba answered him.

No. 1 person being talked about started to explain. "I guess you can say we had a small misunderstanding, right, Fujisaki?" Turning to said person, he gave a smile and a wink.

Bossun in turn flinched but nodded in gesture. He also didn't want any trouble.

"We'll have a talk later so don't worry."

Bossun cringed inside… 'talk' he says…

* * *

><p>After school...almost everyone left, Shinba, Mimori and Daisy had gone off first.<p>

"See ya, Bossun!" Himeko waved at him before sliding the door close and walking home with Switch.

Tsubaki also fixed his things and headed for the door. "Well then, kaichou, I'll also be taking my leave." He turns to Bossun wth an irritated look. "Hey, don't make any trouble for the kaichou!"

"Just go!" Bossun barked.

"I am!"

Bossun just flashed him a goofy insulting face before the boy shut the door close with anger.

Silence had once again filled the room that had contained just the two of them. His eyes rolled to the corner of his eye, glancing at the taller male who gave a big yawn and prompted to his bag as he prepared to go. Wait, weren't they going to talk?

Agata motioned towards the door yet stopping before he could reach for it. Turning to a confused Bossun, he just flashed a smirk. "Come on, we'll talk on the way."

"It's fine! We don't need to." Bossun irritably fixed his things. 'Don't go his pace, Bossun!' He also walked towards the door and past Agata. "We aren't even friends, so why walk home together?"

"Then, why don't we start right now?"

Bossun completely halted at the phrase. "What are you saying? How can you say embarrassing things so easily?" He said not even turning to look at Agata.

"Says you who always does unspeakable stunts and speaks of bizarre jokes without even feeling embarrassed, I'm actually better off." Agata countered.

He could feel the guy's victorious smile behind him, how it pisses him off! "T-That's because my actions are the reasons people watch this anime…as the main character, I should keep on entertaining them."

"What are you talking about?" Agata laughed out. "You really are interesting! So tell me…" Reaching out his hand and placing it on the smaller boy's shoulder, he leans in to whisper… "Would you do anything with your _friends_?"

Bossun cringed slightly at the warm breath gliding through his ears and the dominating, almost deadly tone Agata was using. "W-What are you talking about?" He weakly replied. The grip on his shoulder tightened and his body started trembling… "I don't know where you're getting at…"

And then everything stopped…Bossun felt the hand being withdrawn and instead it was on his head patting him ever so gently.

"Sorry about that. Come on, school is going to close soon." Agata lead the way as he stepped out of the room.

Why was he suddenly… "I don't get it!" How can you be so scary yet gentle? So much mixed emotions and thought lingered in his brain, too much for him to absorb.

Bossun's sudden outburst had stopped Agata's tracks. "What?" His body turned back inside the room and quietly slid the door close…

"Do you really like seeing people get confused? First, you do _that_, then you act as if nothing happened, after that you suddenly want become chummy…and after, you become all serious (scaring me), then you suddenly turn kind…I don't get it! What do you want from me?"

"You have that concentration mode, don't you? But then again, you're right I should clearly show my intentions." He closed in on Bossun and smoothly placed his palms on each side of Bossun's face. "Don't look away now…" He whispered warningly. "…or else you wouldn't understand…" Inching closer and closer towards the flushed face, he kept gazing at those eyes that were also in return gazing back at him. By the time their lips touch so very gently, he saw the boy's eyes widen for a few seconds and Agata withdraws himself. "I like you, Fujisaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a moderate length chapter...next chapter might be the last one and I promise you it will be a long one~<strong>

**Hope to see your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fujisaki Yuusuke stared point blank into space as he sat on their living room couch. He didn't even notice the hand waving just an inch in front of him.

"Onii-chan, we're having hamburger!"

Bossun just stared at his sister who stood in front of him as she withdraw her hand. "Ah, I'm alright…" He weakly said as his head once again laid low, not even minding the surprised gasp of his younger sister as she ran to the kitchen behind the living room.

"Okaa-san, this is the second time onii-chan never cared about food!"

Haru deeply stared at her son. "Somehow it's different with the Rock Fest they had…" His son has somehow a different aura… "Yuu-chan!" she yelled calling, "Is it possible…trouble with love?" She said out loud.

At hearing the word 'love', he stood up reflexively, surprising the two.

"Don't tell me, you finally got it in with Himeko-chan?" His sister quickly stood by his right side.

"W-What are you talking about? What about Himeko?"

"So if it isn't Himeko-chan, then who are you thinking about?" Haru was suddenly at his left, not giving him a chance to escape.

"W-Why are you jumping to the conclusion that I'm thinking about _somebody_ and not just _something_?" He asked in defense and looked for a way out.

"Or don't tell me, somebody confessed?" Haru leaned closer.

'How can she get it right the first try? Parents are scary!' His eyes rolled from side to side, avoiding his mom's stare. "O-Of course! I'm a popular guy after all!" And he gave out his signature laugh. To his surprise, the two walked back to the table where they started to eat without him.

"I doubt think any girl that would fall for onii-chan would even be attractive."

"What was that!" He quickly shouted.

His mom on the other hand just stared at him, all silent and intently bored holes through him. How can she see through him so easily?

* * *

><p>A few hours ago…<p>

"E-Eh….?" Bossun stared blankly at the person in front of him. It was probably his imagination…that's right, what he heard and what was said must have been different, he must have heard wrong.

Reading the expression on his face, Agata had somehow guessed what was on his mind. "Are you trying to lie to yourself this time? I'll say it again, I love you."

Bossun felt his face heat up. First, he said _like_, right? Why did he suddenly change it to…

Agata removed the boy's hat. "You seem like someone who won't get it if I didn't spell it loud and clear for you."

"Are you saying I'm slow? Give that back!" Reaching for his cap, his hand was caught instead and his body being embraced by a bigger frame.

Agata nuzzled his face into the soft raven locks. "I didn't say anything like that. I was just thinking since you seem so childlike, you haven't experienced falling in love or being confessed to, right?"

"Where…are you going with this?" Bossun gently pushes himself away for a few inches, yet Agata's arm had circled his waist.

"Since you haven't had any experience yet…why don't you test it out with me?"

"T-Test?"

Agata sighed. "I'm asking you to go out with me."

"L-Like boyfriend?"

"As a boyfriend." Agata corrected.

The first thing Bossun did was slowly drop to the floor. How was he supposed to absorb all of these? So in other words Agata wants to have a relationship with him? 'Impossible! Impossible!' There were a lot of complications if what he was saying was true. He then remembered their encounter in the washroom…no matter how hard he would try and forget it, it was still the first time somebody else had touched him so intimately, and no matter how hard he deludes himself that it was another guy doing it…he couldn't help but admit that it did…feel good… 'Maybe…' Bossun added in his thoughts. For sure Agata would never do something like that just to anybody, right?

Agata squatted down to level himself with Bossun. "Then, your answer?"

Bossun just had to voice his thoughts. "Our first meeting…we were enemies."

"Yup."

"You're the Student Council president."

"Yup."

"You're a guy…"

"Yup."

"I'm also a guy…"

"Yup."

"Don't just say 'YUP!', only those not in their right minds would…"

Agata had stopped his words by taking the boy's hand, kissing it… "I'm sure I'm still sane, yet I still think you're cute, and besides…we already experienced some _skinship_, right?"

Bossun was again left speechless. Remembering their little tryst a while back, his face flushed red. Agata stood up and gave him a hand. Bossun a bit hesitant to take the offered hand yet nonetheless took it and stood up as well…holding Agata's hands felt so nice…

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"I don't know…" Bossun lowers his head. "I don't know what to say…"

"It's fine." He bends down to kiss Bossun's forehead. "Just let me lead."

Bossun pouted…very cutely in Agata's perspective. "Just one thing…"

"Hmm?"

"Give me my hat back!"

* * *

><p>'So does that mean we're officially going out?' Bossun pondered as he laid down on his bedroom floor.<p>

"So…are you going to share anything?"

Bossun jumped up from the floor as he saw his mother by his open bedroom door. Did he not lock it?

"Can't you at least knock?"

"Why? I don't think you need any privacy."

"Well, I do!"

Bossun had a staring competition with Haru until he lowered his head. "N-Naa…"

Haru attentively listened. "Hm?"

"Do I look…" Bossun contemplated on continuing. "Never mind!"

Haru sighed…Oh well, rebellious age…Yet she could swear Yuusuke was blushing before she closed the door to his room. For now, she would let him deal with his problem on his own.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Make-up? No way! I'm so not putting any!" Bossun scurried away from the group. It was quite hard with him already wearing the infernal dress.

Mimorin smiled angelically. "There is nothing to worry about. I hired professionals especially for this day."

"YNG…(You're not getting away…)"

"Let me go!" Tsubaki struggled as Himeko locked her arms around Tsubaki's shoulders.

"No can do, we're having enough trouble with Bossun, we don't want you joining in!" She said as she put him in place.

Bossun stepped back continuously as they kept closing in on him. Inwardly he smiled, as the way he was walking…he was headed for the door. Unfortunately for him, it opened and revealed a yawning Agata.

"Ah, Agata, grab him!" Shinba called out.

Agata looked at them confused but nonetheless complied, as he understood the situation. To everyone's surprise and his delight, he whisked up the off-guard Bossun in his arms. Carrying him bridal style, he went inside the room.

"W-What are doing? Let me down!" Bossun yelled, trying his best not to get flustered, but he couldn't help but be, because the guy carrying him was making such a happy face…

Agata noticed the boy stopped struggling. "Ara, not going berserk anymore?"

"It's too tiring…you're enjoying yourself too much."

'So cute…' Agata finally put him down. "Here~" Placing a hand on Bossun's head, Agata turned Bossun around so he was facing the group. "All yours!"

"WHAT?" Bossun exclaimed at the unexpected action.

"Understood, now, you know what to do." Mimori quickly ordered her _hired professionals_ to work on the twins. "Oh, you too, Himeko-san."

"Wow, really?" Himeko excitedly joined in.

Bossun angrily glared at Agata who was looking at him all excited. "TRAITOR!"

Agata chuckled. "Really, so adorable…" He softly said.

A couple of minutes passed and Agata just kept staring at the teen being beautified. He was okay as it is, though…why did they need make-up?

"_What did you do?_"

In a second, Agata had Switch standing beside him also leaning on the wall. He had turned the volume so low so that only the two of them can hear.

"I didn't do anything."

Switch glared at him at the corner of his eye.

"It's not my fault you guys are slow."

"_I don't think I deserve him._"

"So are you also trying to say that I don't deserve him as well? So protective over your leader…" He mockingly said. "…that's why he can't get over that phase…even the two of you…"

"_Just don't try anything that will make us raise our hands…_"

Agata kept silent…remembering their rendezvous in the restroom…a smile slowly crept upon his face.

Switch saw the difference in his facial expression. "_Don't tell me you—!"_

"So what if I did? What would you do, Specs?"

"_I'm warning you, Agata Soujirou_."

"Waa, you guys did a great job!" Mimori complemented her employees as they finished. "And you did it in such a short time!"

Bossun quickly walked over to the two boys, right after his wig was fixed. He saw them having quite a heated conversation and almost to the point they looked like they were going to bite each other's heads off. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The two was shunned…Bossun looked so adorable. Make-up was too amazing…and he was already cute just with his normal look.

"Wait here." Agata said and walked past him, into the dressing room. He came a few minutes later and quickly walked to Bossun. Bossun was stunned when he came out in a butler outfit, his face and hair all neatly fixed. He was handsome…

"Ojou-sama, would you like a table?" Agata asked with his face oh so close to Bossun's. An arm was quickly swung between them.

"S-Switch?" Bossun was surprised how Switch was able to change so quickly. And he didn't have his computer.

"Specs, don't get in my way."

Switch just glared to portray his anger.

"W-What's with those two?" Bossun loudly asked as Tsubaki trodded to him. "Anyway, Tsubaki, you look too good in this!"

Himeko also joined them in her maid outfit. "Yup, you two look like a pair of dolls!"

"That's the plan." Shinba came out also wearing a butler outfit. His hair tied a bit to the back.

Mimori and Daisy followed suit as they came out with maid outfits same style as Himeko, only different colors.

"Wait, why are we the only ones different?" Tsubaki complained.

"I want to know that as well!"

"You guys are our mascots!" Shinba walked to them with two teddy bears in hand. He gave them one each. "You guys will just mostly walk around the room and occasionally go outside and attract customers."

"Won't we have a lack in manpower if we just did that? Shinba-san, you can't possibly do the cooking all by yourself." Tsubaki suggested.

"Nothing to worry about since I hired extra assistants just in case." Mimori once again revealed about five butlers behind her.

"If you were able to hire people then why did we have to team up to get more people?" Bossun barked.

* * *

><p>And so, the festival started…as soon as the café opened it was already half-full. Bossun and Tsubaki did as they were told and walked around.<p>

'What am I, an attraction or something?' Bossun inwardly gloated. This thought quickly dissipated as he saw a lot of people looking at him and Tsubaki. At first he blushed, but then the thought of 'they're obviously looking at Tsubaki' came to him.

"Then, Fujisaki, I'll go this way and you go that way."

"Don't order me!" Bossun softly yelled but did as he was told anyway. He was really surprised with Switch giving them a voice tone changer, or whatever it was called, they really sound…well, like a girl. Once again his thoughts were pushed away when at his part of the room was staring at him…w-why? Did he look weird?

"Yuu, don't look so scared." Agata, who was just by a table Bossun passed, patted his head. "You look really adorable and cute so don't lower you head."

Bossun quickly swatted his hand away, making other people look at them. "I-I'm not embarrassed at all…I just…" Bossun meekly tried to continue…he quickly turned his attention back to Agata whose hand he had just hit. He blushed ever so gently and took the hand he swatted away, rubbing it apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

Everyone's heart skipped a beat at Bossun's actions, moreover Agata felt like he himself was getting flustered… 'Darn, so dangerous…'

On the sidelines were Switch and Himeko…

"Bossun seems popular…" Himeko chuckled.

"_I want to switch with them…"_ Switch seriously meant what he said as he was ready to charge into them. Himeko had grabbed him before he could.

"Now, now, just because Bossun looks like those anime you watch doesn't mean you can do anything to him like what you fantasize doing to your figurines."

Back to Bossun…

"W-Well, I'm going to Tsubaki again, see ya." Bossun gave out a smile as he left to the other side of the room.

'How many times have I thought of how cute you are…but you are too dangerous…' Agata thought.

* * *

><p>The festival was a success and more so their attraction as it got the highest number of guests coming and going…a lot mostly asked about the twins, which in turn the group finally reveals that they are Tsubaki and Bossun, breaking a few hearts yet also getting squeals…<p>

"Okay, for the ladies since we are closing!" Shinba quickly grabbed the twins and placed them at each of his side. "Would you like a little fanservice?" He asked smoothly and was quickly answered with lots of 'yes'. Yet they were caught off guard as Agata snatched Bossun from Shinba, giving a soft glare. "Agata?"

"Please don't do as you please with Yuusuke." He directly said to the whole room. He leans closer to Bossun's face but made sure the guests saw everything. Cupping his face, Agata goes for the kill…almost but he was pushed aside. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was… "Specs, don't get in my way." He warned with a smile on his face…which was not good at all.

*Rambles of the female guests*  
>"W-What? Is this part of the act, too?"<br>"I guess it is."  
>"A love triangle is so thrilling."<br>"So Fujisaki-kun is playing the uke?"  
>"Of course, I can't see Switch and the President as uke, they're obviously a seme."<br>*Rambles of the female guests*

"What just happened?" Himeko asked as she stood at the sidelines with Mimori and Daisy.

"They're so lively!"

"TTN (They're too noisy)"

Bossun felt himself quiver with anger as the two argued with him between them. Lowering his head, he even decided to just ignore them to the point that he would turn surprised at their next act.

"I'm taking it! 3…2…1.."

Bossun just looked back up and just saw a flash of light and worse two soft lips on each side of his cheeks. Before he could wail, the girls had beaten him to it.

"Hey, Specs, you really dared to do it?" Agata gritted his teeth but still smiled. While Bossun had closed himself off a while ago a girl had asked a picture with the three of them. She just said to do anything that comes to mind…to think that Specs would be thinking the same

"I know you guys are so into the act…" Bossun's voice shook with fury. The two boys just leaned in closer to hear his words. "But that doesn't mean you can manhandle me!" He announced punching the two simultaneously. Removing the wig, his real wavy locks proudly showed. "Isn't the festival over?" He told the girls with a huff after.

The girls obeyed…only after taking quite a number of shots of the group, mostly Bossun and Tsubaki, blinding the twins.

"It's the first time I've been beaten when it comes to being popular with girls…" Shinba loudly said.

"But it was a big success…" Mimori comforted the seemingly depressed pretty boy.

Daisy kept looking at the trio. "Shouldn't we do something about them?" She asked as she saw Bossun ready to pulverize Agata and Switch.

Tsubaki quickly ran to them, planning to stop the probable trouble Bossun might stir up.

Himeko was biting her nails as she kept observing the twins. "How can they be that cute?" She blushed as she also wanted to scream like all the girls…now she wanted to dress them up.

"Anyway, doesn't the air between Agata and Bossun-kun feel different?" Shinba asked the whole room. "Bossun-kun still is violent around him but not to the point of…how can I say this… "wanting to chew his head off" kind of feeling."

They all look at the boy in question and saw him blushing like mad.

Agata went beside him, placing a hand on his head. "We kissed and made up. Isn't that what you wanted us to do?"

Steam came out of Bossun's face…sure what Agata said was an expression but it was what literally happened between them. Being swayed by this guy…maybe, it wasn't so bad if he just gave in.

They all changed their clothes. Since it wasn't a normal school day, they just brought some casual clothes with them.

"Why don't we have a party?" Himeko excitedly started.

Tsubaki nodded. "Well, our café was a success. What do you think, Kaichou?"

Bossun quickly beat Agata before he could say anything. "Naa, Agata and I have something to do…" He said as he grabbed Agata's hand. "So we'll be going ahead…"

Agata wasn't so sure what was on Bossun's mind but the grip on his hand was telling him to play along, plus the cute expression on his face was too good to reject. "Ah, sorry guys, I forgot we were hanging out today."

The two fixed their things and went their way leaving the others in the room.

"When were they hanging out?" Tsubaki asked all wide-eyed.

"When you grab someone, it's mostly the wrist or the arm. Bossun-kun held Agata by the hand." Shinba stated. '…and quite intimately at that' He wanted to add that but it doesn't seem to be a good idea.

"They make a great couple!" Mimori commented, making almost everyone's jaw drop.

Switch just loudly closed his laptop getting their attention. The glint in his glasses made his mind unreadable.

"So, why the sudden act?" Agata asked to break the silence. They were just a few meters away from the school gate.

"It's as what you wanted." Bossun turned to him. "You wanted to go out…"

The sudden realization of what Bossun said made Agata smile. "So, a date it is then…" He took Bossun's hand and continued walking.

'Why do feel assured when I hold his hand?' Another guy's hand to add to that…normally, it would feel so wrong, yet it still felt so right.

"Where to?" Agata asked as they walked.

"…" Bossun's mind suddenly went blank. "…actually…I'm not really sure…" First thing that popped up was… "Arcade?" He saw Agata in thought after what he said. And he quickly regretted the words that left his lips. Who would want to go to an arcade for their first date? Stupid! Shouldn't a date be more prepared? But he just had to all of a sudden grab the guy and call it a date.

"Sure." The taller male used his other hand to pat Bossun on the head. "Anything you want."

Bossun blushed…this was the first time someone actually kept on pampering him. After Agata retrieved his hand, it was Bossun's turn to slightly bring a hand to his head. How many times did Agata pat his head? Not once did he hate it. It actually felt nice. Lowering his head, his eyes turn to their hands…they were just holding…he hesitated a bit but took up the courage to shift his hand getting the other's attention, but before Agata could ask anything, he intertwined their fingers and kept on holding Agata's hand. "I like it better this way." Bossun murmured.

Agata looked at him wide-eyed.

"W-What?"

Agata chuckled. "It's nothing." He held the hand tighter. "I actually like it this way, too."

"So, are we going to tell the others?" Bossun questioned.

"I don't know, should we? I particularly don't care." Agata turned to Bossun, who, all of a sudden, started laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I can't imagine the look on their faces." Bossun said, pointing up as if showing a thought bubble showing his imagination. "Either way, I doubt they'd believe us at first."

"Then, let's just act normally. Let them notice it themselves."

"You're the school president, you know? What would happen if they knew you were going out with a guy?"

"I'm graduating, anyway." That remark was somehow wrong.

"So, you're saying you're going to leave all the trouble to me?" Bossun spat.

"O-Of course that wasn't what I meant. I get it, we'll keep it a secret from them, then."

* * *

><p>"Those two are back to normal." Himeko remarked staring at Tsubaki and Bossun, who were glaring at each other very closely.<p>

Tsubaki and Agata were currently on duty on patrolling in the morning, to Agata's dismay. Yet, then again it wasn't since Sket Dan had yet again made a commotion.

"It's so early in the morning and you're already stirring up trouble?" Tsubaki stated.

"Let it go, Tsubaki." Agata placed a hand on the teen's shoulder to calm him down. "Oh right, I still have something to say to Fujisaki." Without a second later, he had pulled Bossun to the nearest corner.

*Only dialogue can be heard by Tsubaki, Himeko and Switch, but I'll be describing what is happening between the two.*

Bossun was pushed to wall and was caged by Agata's bigger frame. "W-What?"

"You know Tsubaki is somehow right. I think you need some kind of punishment."

Bossun wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. After yesterday, they did somehow return to normal when they were around other people. And when they were around people, Agata became the playful teasing type of guy. Not that he was going to let him get away with. If he wanted to tease him, then two can play his game. Bossun curled his lips into an alluring smile and grabbed Agata by the collar, pulling him closer. He loved the surprised look on the older male's face. "Maybe I do need a punishment, S-o-u-j-i-r-o~" Bossun whispered as sensually as he could. Not that he knew how to, but got an idea on it thanks to Switch's otaku-ness.

*Back to the others* a minute passed...

"I wonder what they're talking about. I only heard saying something about punishment." Tsubaki crossed his arms.

"This is bad. If it's turning to a verbal argument, then Bossun's on a tough spot." Himeko stated

They suddenly heard a soft gasp and…a soft groan?

"Nn…"

"Was that Bossun?" Himeko spoke her thoughts.

Switch quickly walked to the corner where the two were but before he could reach it, Agata showed himself, his collar a bit messy and for a short time, he was panting.

"Kaichou, what happened?"

"Nothing, we had a long game of endurance."

They finally walked pass Agata and turned to see the corner. Bossun was sitting on the ground as leaned his back on the wall. His face was red and his mouth was open, making way for long pants.

"What the hell were you guys doing for you to look like that?" Himeko asked.

"_Next time let me join in._" Switch told Agata.

"In your dreams, Specs."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally!<br>I somehow feel sorry for Switch in my story…but I needed someone to play the somewhat third wheel role.**

**Sorry but the lemon has to wait. This is the last chapter but I'm doing a bonus chapter that will really end this fic~**


End file.
